Colourblind
by Kerguelenn
Summary: Caroline adresse ses adieux à Klaus, tous les non-dits de leur histoire, tout ce qu'elle à voulu gardé pour elle pensant encore avoir l'éternité. Basée sur la chanson Colorblind d'Amber Riley. Photo trouvé sur marienightandday.
1. Letter

Petite note de l'auteur: Donc c'est ma toute première histoire publié, et une Klaroline en plus de ça. Juste pour info, elle se passe avant la saison 6, et presque aucun des événements de la saison 5 ne se sont passé. C'est une TwoShot mais je souhaite retravailler la deuxième partie avant de la publié. Désolée pour les fautes. **Rappel** : On ne peut tuer un hybride (mi loup-garou/mi vampire) que de deux façons : en lui tranchant la tête, en lui arrachant le cœur.

COLORBLIND-AMBRE RILEY

Klaus,

 **You take the little piece of me  
Every time you leave**

Je sais que c'est sans doute inutile maintenant, après tout ce temps, mais certain disent que les promesses sont éternelles. Tu m'avais promis de m'attendre qu'importe le temps que ça prennent, tu attendrais d'être mon dernier amour. Puis, lorsque l'opportunité que tu souhaitais; tu jure de ne plus jamais revenir.

 **I don't think that I'll ever find that silver lining  
Or reason to smile**

Jouons carte sur table Klaus, veux-tu ? Tu voulais uniquement coucher et jouer avec moi, les cadeaux, le dessin, les compliments… Tu as plus de mille ans, un homme après une si longue expérience de la vie doit savoir ce qu'il veut réellement, non? Alors, pourquoi me mentir. Pendant un an tu m'as tourné autour, du moins je l'ai crût. Mais tu étais, et reste un monstres, un homme violent, sanguinaire. Malgré ça, tu reste charmeur, intelligent, fascinant, sarcastique et toujours aussi mystérieux. Tu es peut-être l'Hybride Originel, la créature la plus forte mais tu reste humain.

 **You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams  
Now I'm colorblind, colorblind**

Derrière tout ses massacres, ce sang, je sais qu'une partie de toi lorsque tu été humain est toujours là. Je l'ai vu, mais tu persiste à la caché même à ta famille, mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'ils te quittent, que tu perdes ce pouvoir terrorisant? Car, pour l'instant, l'unique chose que tu perdes, c'est toi. Un jour tu te réveilleras, aussi vide que l'air. Alors, je te supplie, montre aux autres cette lumière que t'essaye d'éteindre depuis si longtemps

 **When did my heart  
Get so full of never mind, never mind**

Je voudrais demander ton pardon, lorsque tu m'as demandé ma « confessions » à propos de toi je n'ai pas étais totalement _fairplay_ , je ne t'ai pas dit que lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais parti, ça m'as rendue triste, sentiment qui as étais très vite remplacé par la colère lorsque Tyler m'as appris que tu avais mis enceinte cette chienne d'Hayley. Ou peut-être que j'étais seulement jalouse, je pensais avoir assez d'importance pour toi pour que tu ne couches pas avec une fille que je ne supportais pas, et aussi car une fille qui n'as jamais pensé à tombé enceinte l'es devenue tandis que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir ceci, on m'a privé cette possibilité avant même que je ne puisse y penser.

 **Did you know  
That you stole the only thing I needed**

Mais comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je n'ai jamais souhaité de redevenir humaine, je dois juste faire face au revers de la médaille. Et puis tu as tourné la page, ce que je n'ai toujours pas fait, parce que, c'est idiot je sais, mais j'ai compris que je tenais à toi. Beaucoup trop. Au début, j'essayais de me convaincre que les attentions que tu me portais me manquais, mais c'était toi, ce monstres que j'ai repoussé encore et encore, c'était toi qui continué de faire vibrer mon âme, tout me ramener à toi. Et tout est devenu incontrôlable, j'ai voulu partir te rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais je me suis souvenue que tu avais ta petite famille là-bas, ton royaume, je doute que tu aurais accueillis un fantôme de ton passé.

 **Only black and white in my eyes  
I'm colorblind**

Alors pour oublier cette culpabilité qui me dévorait, j'ai éteins mes émotions. J'ai tué et massacré des gens innocent, je suis devenue une monstres assoiffé de sang humain (une des caractéristique chez un vampire, mais tu sais à quel point je tente de garder mon humanité). Stefan et Bonnie ont pris des mois à me ramener. Elena s'est enfui avec Damon pour éviter les problèmes, Jeremy est parti en Italie. Tyler et Matt sont parti en Spring Break depuis 6 mois, ont reçoit quelques messages qui nous prouvent qu'ils sont toujours vivants. Tu connais Stefan, il continue à se morfondre tout en restant au côté de Bonnie et des miens.

 **Ain't it funny that you managed  
To just wash away**

Mais il y a quelque semaine, Bonnie nous as annoncé qu'un groupe d'hybride se trouvais en ville. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu l'espoir de te voir, ce qui ne m'as value une humeur morose pendant une semaine lorsque je me suis rendue compte que tu n'étais pas présent, humeur morose que ce pauvre Stefan a d'ailleurs du endurer. Ils cherchaient une manière de devenir encore plus puissant. Pourquoi vous, les hommes, cherchaient désespérément à être toujours plus puissant ? Que chercher vous à remplir, un manque d'amour, de courage, de force ? J'ai souhaité qu'on aille à leur rencontre, ce qui n'a d'ailleurs pas trop plus à Bonnie qui s'est permis de me le faire savoir toute la journée d'hier pour terminer par s'excuser.

 **Even pictures that you're not in  
Have started to fade**

Ces hybrides n'ont pas trop accueillis notre venue avec gentillesse et nous ont attaqué, bien que Bonnie est récupéré ses pouvoirs, deux vampires (dont un bébé) et une sorcière ne font pas le poids face à 13 hybrides. On a du se replier et se cacher chez Bonnie. Mais Bonnie n'est pas non plus une super hôte (ne lui répète pas, elle pourrait s'amuser à me briser les os jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse), on à commencé à avoir soif, Bonnie avait quelques poches de sang ce qui m'as permis de tenir mais bien que Stefan soit plus vieux, sa soif est devenu trop importante.

 **I tried to play my favorite songs  
But I can't sing along**

Et tu connais son aversion/horreur pour le sang humain, on a donc du partir chasser car Bonnie refuser catégoriquement d'aller acheter des lapins à l'animalerie, uniquement pour voir Stefan les vider leur sang juste après, même si c'était pour son bien. Alors ce dernier et partis chasser, et connaissant notre faculté à éviter les ennuis, Stefan s'est fait capturer.

 **The words don't feel the same  
You've taken all the best things from me**

Bonnie à commencer à paniquer, et j'ai réussi à appeler Enzo à la rescousse. Après un sort de localisation, Bonnie nous as indiqué le chemin et nous nous sommes lancé dans une bataille contre 13 hybrides, si je n'étais pas aussi lancée dans ce combat j'aurais probablement ri de notre accoutrement, Enzo était armé de deux hache dans chaque main et un boomerang qu'il disait aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. J'avais un fusil avec des balle en bois, et une hache qui s'accrocher à ma taille. Enzo était parti le premier, faisant le premier tour du propriétaire (étant le plus vieux des vampires il était aussi le plus fort). Je l'avais rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, il avait déjà terrassé 3 hybrides à lui tout seul mais 2 d'entre eux c'était jeté sur lui et ses haches était plutôt à l'opposé de la bagarre dans laquelle il s'était fait par deux abrutis (qui avait fini par se frapper l'un sur l'autre puisque mon ami c'était enfui discrètement). Nous mîmes vite à terre les 2 compères qui empêcher d'atteindre le sous sol de leur refuge (maintenant Klaus, si tu es assez bon en maths 3+2+2 font 7, ils ne nous en restaient que 6). Nous firent signe à Bonnie de nous rejoindre, et descendirent rejoindre Stefan. Deux hybrides nous sautèrent dessus avant la fin de l'escalier (quitte à se demander si ils n'étaient pas accrocher au plafond) mais Bon-Bon les mirent facilement hors-jeu, et réussi à arracher leur cœur uniquement grâce à sa magie (plus que 4). 2 protéger Stefan, mais ils furent plutôt simple à « effacer », on aurait presque crût que c'était des petit nouveau Sans savoir quoi faire. Enzo donna un violent coup de pied sur la porte qui s'écrasa au sol, Bonni partie détacher Stefan (les liens étant trempé de verveine Enzo et moi ne pouvais être d'aucune aide et réussis à le porté jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée) là ou les deux derniers hybrides qui devez être à l'extérieur nous on rencontré. Mais ces deux là étaient bien différent de ceux qui gardaient Stefan, on aurait dit des molosses, ils faisaient bien 2 mètre et leur air menaçant m'as presque fait détaler de Mystic Falls. Et voici la raison de cette lettre, si tu lis ceci, ça veut dire que la morsure qu'un de ses hybrides m'a infligés à été mortelle, et que Bonnie et Stefan n'ont pu arriver à temps chez toi pour avoir le remède ou jusqu'à moi pour me le délivrer

 **And thrown them away**

Mais l'adrénaline avait rendu votre venin doux, je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite (mais on s'en est quand même sortie Enzo et moi faisions une équipe parfaite). Je ne l'ai remarqué que bien plus tard. Stefan et donc partis te demander ton sang (j'espère que tu lui as donné, je serais prête à parier qu'il serait capable de te faire _couler lui-même_ ). Hier Enzo m'as tenu compagnie, mais ce matin je lui ai demandé de me laisser, je voulais écrire mes adieux. Même si une parti de moi espère que Stefan et Bonnie reviennent avec ton sang (peut-être même avec toi, je suis sur mon lit de mort j'ai tout à fait le droit de fantasmer) Mais je doute qu'il revienne à temps, alors j'écris mes adieux à travers des lettres, Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Enzo et même Damon en ont une. Comme tu l'as remarqué, tu en as une, et je ne vais pas te mentir, la tienne m'a donné beaucoup de travail et au bout de la quinzième fois j'ai arrêté de compter quand je recommencer. Je voulais sans doute ne pas oublier tout les non-dits, et que j'ai continué de croire en toi bien que tu ne sois plus là. Il est tant de conclure cette lettre je te souhaite tout ce que le monde puisse t'offrir dans cette éternité que je ne pourrais gouter à tes côté, et que ta famille et toi puissiez vivre dans un bonheur à rendre jaloux autrui (je sens mon cœur ralentir, il ne doit plus me rester longtemps, je deviens donc assez sentimentale)

Tu a été mon dernier amour.

Avec tout mon amour, Caroline

Voilà, finito. J'espère (vraiment) que ça vous à plu. Ciceroo 


	2. Be my queen Caroline

**Voilà la suite, je vous préviens Klaus est vraiment OOC dans ce TWO-Shot. Désolée**

 **I'll wait** **  
** **For roses to be red again**

Sa respiration se coupa, puis reviens à la normale en s'accélérant légerement

-Caroline ?

Bon, en plus d'être morte, elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle tenta de deviner où elle se trouvait, mais une douleur lui pris au niveau de son cœur.

-Attention Care, tu viens de revenir d'entre les morts, repris la voix tout en caressant son épaule

Elle connaissait cette voix, ce ton, ce toucher. Elle connaissait, mais elle était morte. Comment c'était possible ? Elle ne voulait pas trop espérer, une trop grosse dose d'espoir n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux ce qui lui demanda beaucoup trop d'effort. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle papillonna des yeux et pût difformer une forme.

-Caroline ? Ca va ? Attention quand même s'il te plaît, nous venons de te sauver de la mort en enfreignant toute les limitations de vitesse qu'on puisse trouver entre la Nouvelle-Orléans et Mystic Falls, plaisanta Stefan

-Comment … comment, après avoir repris son souffle et ses forces, elle senti son souffle se saccader, elle avait des hallucinations, c'était la seule explication probable, comment son meilleur ami pourrait se retrouver à ses côtés (et la simple idée de la mort du vampire donner envie à Caroline de se rendormir). Mais Stefan la rassura lorsqu'elle senti le toucher du jeune homme, c'était donc vrai, elle avait survécu à la morsure.

-Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps. Je ne sais pas de quelle façon mais tu as réussi à t'évanouir, Klaus à raison, tu es un être au-delà du surnaturelle.

-Tu as vu Klaus ? Demandas plein d'espoir la jeune blonde à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier souri vu l'empressement à laquelle elle avait réagi face au nom de l'hybride.

-Pas vraiment Care...

-Comment ça pas vraiment ? C'est simple Stefan soit tu l'as vu, soit tu l'as pas vu! S'énerva la jeune vampire.

-Mais vois-tu Love, je n'ai pas seulement donné mon sang comme si tu étais qu'une vulgaire personne de ce monde, je suis venu directement à toi. Si la lumière de mes ténèbres s'éteint, je ne donne pas long feu au minuscule reste de mon humanité

 **And I hate** **  
** **That you took my blue from the ocean**

Cette voix, cet accent, ce surnom, ce visage, il était là, devant elle, comme si il n'était jamais parti. Elle tenta de se redresser et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux pour tenter de redonner un peu d'ordre à ce qu'on pourrait appeler une coiffure. Stefan fit un sourire en coin et sortie de la pièce discrètement (bien que personne ne remarqua son départ, Klaus et Caroline étant bien trop absorbé l'un par l'autre pour faire attention à n'importe quel détail qui les entourés)

-Klaus, t'es vraiment là ?

-A tu une bonne vu Love ? Se moqua Klaus

-Je pourrais être prise d'hallucination, alors il vaut mieux toujours vérifier, non ? Répliqua Caroline.

-Tu as raison Trésor, mais viens-tu vraiment de révéler que tu fais des hallucinations sur ma présence, questionna l'hybride avec air de vainqueur qui illumina tout son visage

-Je… je… Mais elle n'arrivait plus à continuer de parler, elle était obnubilée par sa présence, son regard si angélique alors qu'un démon y résidait. Ses yeux bleus la transporté n'importe où. Elle avait imaginé tellement de scénario lorsqu'un jour elle retrouverait Klaus que maintenant que ça arrivait elle ne savait quoi faire. Elle était sous le choc, elle avait même faillit s'évanouir de nouveau. C'était juste tellement incroyable et impossible, il était vraiment là.

-Que fait tu là Klaus sincèrement souffla Caroline

Klaus s'était rapproché et s'était assis sur le lit. Il était bien trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle reprenne sa confiance en elle face à ses railleries.

-Je n'aurais jamais put donner mon sang à Stefan sans être sur que tu sois réellement saine et sauve, et surtout parce que c'est toi Caroline.

-Tu avais promis de ne jamais revenir.

-Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, dans ta lettre en tout cas, tu étais déçu que je ne revienne pas. Sache Love, que c'était la pire promesse que j'ai jamais faite de ma longue vie d'hybride solitaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir dessus, alors j'ai espérer que tu viennes me retrouver. Allons Trésor ne soit pas surprise, j'ai fait tellement de pas vers toi est-ce vraiment égoïste d'espérer que tu en fasses un vers moi ?

 **Give me back green greens and goldens** **  
** **My purples, my blues, you stole them**

-Ok, nous avons un Niklaus Mikaelson romantique aujourd'hui. Et je tiens à te rappeler que j'ai fait un pas vers toi, même un pas de géant si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu veux parler de ça, indiqua Klaus en sortant une enveloppe (bien connu de Caroline) de la poche arrière de son jeans. Belle lettre d'amour si tu veux mon avis Trésor, mais ce n'est pas un pas Caroline. C'est une mission suicide. J'aurais du, normalement, lire cette lettre si tu étais morte. Je n'aurais jamais put savoir toute ces sentiments que tu ressentais pour moi. Alors non Love ce n'est pas un pas vers moi, mais je t'aurais ramené à la vie, uniquement pour te tuer par la suite pour m'avoir fait ainsi souffrir.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Klaus ? Je t'ai écrit une putain lettre de d'amour !

-Vraiment Love, je suis persuadé que tu ne m'aurais jamais dis tout ces choses si tu n'étais pas sur le point de mourir. Ai-je tord?

Comment est-ce possible que il la connaisse si bien ? pensa la blonde en plus de ça, le sourire en coin de ce dernier venait prendre place sur son visage lorsqu'une mine boudeuse apparaissait sur le jolis minois de la blonde.

 **How long will I be broken?**

-Alors que attendais-tu de moi ? Que je me pointe gentiment à ta porte, avec mes valises sous le bras à La Nouvelle-Orléans ? Que j'allais m'installer chez toi, prête à cohabiter avec ta petite famille ! Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait se passer comme ça ? Commença à s'énerver la jolie blonde. Klaus vit apparaitre dans les yeux de la vampire, une rancœur enfui.

-Je voulais t'en parler Love, je ne voyais juste pas comment… dit Klaus d'un ton apaisant, sans doute espérant calmer la jeune vampire qui commençais à s'énerver.

\- Pourquoi pas : Caroline, avant de partir pour la Nouvelle- Orléans j'ai couché avec Hayley, cette louve que tu déteste tant. Et j'ai réussi à la mettre enceinte. T'aurais put me dire ça comme ça Klaus. À la place tu m'as juste prouvé que tu jouais avec moi en revenant à Mystic Falls dans l'unique but de coucher avec moi. Tu n'étais pas sincère dans nos discussions et dans notre relation, à aucun moment. Et c'est justement pour ça que je n'avais jamais prévu de te dire ce que je ressentais réellement. Je me suis sentie trahis de m'être encore fait avoir par un homme que je pensais intéressais. Alors, peut-être que tu pense que cette lettre d'amour était uniquement une lettre de suicide mais c'est plus à ce que tu devais t'attendre si j'avais continué à vivre.

-Laisse moi m'expliquer, maintenant Love si tu veux bien. Oui, j'ai couché avec Hayley, uniquement par dépit. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me repousser alors que je continuer à te courir après, je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver père, et encore moi à avoir à déménager. Mais j'ai du le faire pour le bien de ma fille Hope, qui a maintenant 7 ans. Hayley et maintenant marié avec un loup garou depuis 6 ans, ils ont eu deux autres enfants : Oliver & John. J'ai retrouvé une nouvelle sœur, Freya ainée de la famille Michaelson, je ne vais pas tout te raconter ça serait trop long. Et me voici aujourd'hui, ici près à sauver la fille qui sait que je suis amoureux d'elle, mais qui tente désespérément de repousser ses sentiments. Et je ne t'ai jamais menti, notre relation était réel, elle l'est toujours. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête pendant nos discussions avec personnes d'autres. Tyler et Matt était des garçons, incapable de prendre la bonne décision, mais je suis un homme prêt à se battre pour que tu acceptes de partager mon futur, et rien ne m'en empêchera. Il fini sa tirade, et un sourire vient étirais ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu la rougeur au joue de Caroline ainsi que a gène.

-Et pour info Caroline, je ne suis pas le seul Originel à avoir fait le voyage pour te sauver, Kol et Rebekah m'ont accompagné.

-Kol ?

-Oui, nous l'avons ressuscité il y a quelques années avec l'aide de ton amie la sorcière Bennett. Tu ne savais pas ?

Caroline fut sous le choque, Bonnie avait ressuscité un Originel qu'ils avaient tué et n'en avait pipé mot à personne ? Mais qu'est ce qui ce passais ici. Elle était presque que prête à parier qu'elle était bien morte et qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans un univers alternatif. Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passer ? Klaus, était là et elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments, c'est sa seule alternative.

-Et Elijah n'a même pas fait le voyage ?

-Non, il est quelque part avec Katerina, même si il pense que je ne suis pas au courant. Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, Love, je veux entendre ta confession, sur tes sentiments envers moi. Pas de mensonges et d'omissions cette fois Love.

Caroline prit une grande inspiration et fixa Klaus.

-Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi le moment ou tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait. Je me suis battu pendant des années pour tenter d'oublier mes sentiments envers toi, mais ils étaient tellement fort, j'avais l'impression d'être dévoré. J'ai même failli éteindre mais émotions à cause d'eux mais Stefan est arrivé au bon moment pour m'en empêcher. C'est arrivé au même moment où Bonnie était soit disant chez sa mère mais devait être avec vous à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et j'avais envie… de venir te voir mais quand je m'apprêtais à partir te rejoindre accompagné de Stefan, qui au fait a toujours des sentiments pour ta sœur mais n'est sans doute pas prêt pour les exprimer, c'est à ce moment là où Tyler s'est ramené pour me prévenir que tu étais heureux, marié avec Hailey. Et je n'ai pas eu la force de tenter de voir si il racontait la vérité. Alors je suis resté ici, attendant je ne sais quoi, Bonnie, Stefan et Enzo m'ont permis de me maintenir à flot. Et c'est tous ce qu'il me fallait, des amis présents. Damon et Elena sont partis. Matt et Tyler ont décidé de recommencer en Floride, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Bonnie à décider de rester avec nous, elle à même commencé à prendre des plantes lui permettant de vieillir plus doucement. Je pense qu'on commençait à se laisser porter par le courant quand Enzo est arrivé, il nous a redonné envie de vivre et nous sommes depuis, une sorte de quatuor parfois Katherine nous rend visite, et les rancunes ont laissé place à de l'amitié. Bonnie, Kat' et moi formons maintenant un trio choc, et Stefan et elle ce sont expliqué à cœur ouvert donc je te demanderais de ne pas la tuer, puisque nous sommes amies maintenant.

Caroline releva la tête pour faire face à Klaus, elle était trop gênée de son monologue qu'elle avait baissé la tête sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'aperçut rien dans les yeux de l'originel, rien, comme si il n'était plus présent, elle hésita même à passer sa main devant ses yeux mais elle était assez mortifiée comme ça. Elle venait tout juste de « ressusciter » et elle doutait fortement que son cœur puisse survivre un trop plein de moment gênant. Elle souffla et ferma les yeux, espérant tout oublier. Elle sentit un souffle puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle n'eut à peine le temps d'inspirer que les lèvres de l'hybride s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle resta les yeux ouverts quelques secondes avant de les fermer et de profiter pleinement de ce moment dont elle avait rêvé depuis si longtemps. Les lèvres de l'hybrides étaient si douce qu'elle se demanda comment il faisait, et bientôt Caroline senti le manque. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle ? Elle était dévorée par une passion qui la dépassait, tout ses sens étaient en alerte. Au bout de quelque temps, elle du y mettre fin et souri à Klaus quand celui-ci la regarda les yeux brillant.

-Love, juste pour mettre les choses au clair, à partir de maintenant tu es à moi. C'est fini, plus aucune fuite, ou de « je ne peux pas être avec toi Klaus »., Love, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, je ne vais pas arrêter de tuer uniquement parce que tu acceptes d'être avec moi. Ca fait parti de moi, tu ne pourras pas me changer, je peux prendre en considération ce que vaut une vie pour toi mais tuer reste une partie de moi sweetheart. Je veux que tu sois bien au courant de ça avant de commencer quoi que se soit avec moi Caroline.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi Klaus, de tes mauvais côtés comme de tes bons. Je n'aime pas qu'on tue des innocent mais c'est dans notre nature, vous avez loupé beaucoup de chose Mr l'hybride pendant ses années d'absences.

-Je t'aime aussi, Love. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à La Nouvelle Orléans sweetheart ?

Klaus fixa Caroline cherchant un indice sur sa réponse, il ne pouvait pas être repoussé encore une fois, sachant ses sentiments partagés. Un sourire vient illuminer le visage de Caroline qui commença à pouffer.

-Je ne penser pas avoir le choix Monsieur l'Original, mais si tu veux savoir je serais honorés de t'accompagner dans ton humble royaume. Tu en es bien le roi Klaus ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis Caroline, et toi souhaiterais tu devenir la reine de mon royaume, ma reine ?

L'hybride caressa la joue du bébé vampire en face de lui attendant sa réponse.

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais faites pour porter une couronne.

Klaus souri à cette réponse et embrassa passionnément la jeune fille qui détenait son cœur.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Si vous voulez me laissez un commentaire juste pour me dire comment m'améliorer ou si vous avez apprécié je ne vous retiens pas, désolée pour les fautes.**

 **Ciceroo**


End file.
